


Türchen 13 - Blind

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Matthias weiß, dass er sich auf Kess blind verlassen kann. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass er es wortlos über sich ergehen lassen muss, als sein Freund ihm eine Augenbinde umbindet.
Relationships: Thomas Kessler/Matthias Lehmann
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Türchen 13 - Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Nach dem heutigen Fußballnachmittag geht es hier etwas beschaulicher zur Sache............... Das sagt allerdings rein gar nichts über die Geschichte aus, hehe. :D Was für ein Nachmittag, ey...  
> Der heutige Wunsch kommt von Lia - ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! ♥

Nur mal ganz kurz gucken...

Matthias hebt seine Hand, so unauffällig wie möglich, er versucht, seine Augenbinde nach oben zu schieben. Doch weit kommt er nicht - sofort kassiert er einen Schlag auf die Finger. "Hey. Finger weg."

"Aber ich will endlich sehen, wo wir sind. Du führst mich weiß Gott wohin und ich darf nicht mal schauen, oder wie?" Natürlich protestiert Matthias. Klar, er versteht Kessis Absicht, er weiß schon, dass das eine Überraschung sein soll, aber es wäre ja langweilig, wenn er es Kessi so einfach machen würde.

Gut, es kommt auch noch dazu, dass er neugierig ist. Kess hat so ein großes Tamtam gemacht - wenn Kess in der Lage ist, etwas so lange geheim zu halten, muss es etwas Besonderes sein. Wie er ihm dann zuhause die Augenbinde umgebunden hat, ihn ins Auto geführt hat und jetzt durch irgendein Gebäude... Das ist nicht unbedingt Kessis Stil. Und deshalb will er unbedingt wissen, was ihn erwartet.

"Natürlich darfst du schauen. Nur halt jetzt noch nicht." Kess ist unerbittlich. Er zieht ihn zwar etwas näher an sich, aber das war es auch schon. "Wir sind auch gleich da. Keine Sorge."

Matthias kann sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen. (Er versucht es trotzdem. Immerhin muss er gerade den genervten Freund spielen.) Ja, das ist echt etwas Besonderes - Kessi klingt so ungewohnt ernst. Und ein bisschen aufgeregt. Wenn sogar Kessi Nerven zeigt, Kessi, der sonst über den Dingen steht und alles mit einem lockeren Spruch abtut...

Vielleicht ist das sogar schon den Ausflug wert. Weil er Kess von einer Seite sieht, die er sonst eher selten zu Gesicht bekommt.

Kess hält sein Versprechen. Nachdem sie eine Türe durchschritten haben - zumindest ist sich Matthias recht sicher, dass er das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden und hinter ihnen schließenden Türe gehört hat -, bleibt Kess stehen und hält ihn sofort an der Schulter fest, damit er nicht weiter läuft. Dann nimmt er den Arm von seinem Rücken, tritt hinter ihn und -

Im ersten Moment empfindet Matthias nur Erleichterung. Kessi hat es echt gut gemeint, als er die Augenbinde zugeknöpft hat - er fühlt sich, als würde er mittlerweile wie ein Mops aussehen, weil die Binde seine Nase so flach gedrückt hat und seinen Augen geht es auch nicht viel besser. (Mentale Notiz: Keine Sexspielchen mit Augenbinde. Oder vielleicht doch? Damit Kessi ein bisschen Übung sammeln kann.)

Dann, nachdem er sich die Augen gerieben hat, nimmt er seine Umgebung wahr. Und es ist, als hätte ihn Kessi nicht nur an einen anderen Ort, sondern auch gleich noch in eine andere Zeit gebracht.

Die Kabine. Die gute alte Kabine im Stadion.

Kess macht ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, er setzt sich auf die Bank. Dann klopft er auf den Platz neben sich. Matthias muss grinsen, sein Herz klopft etwas schneller - die Aufforderung wäre nicht nötig gewesen, er weiß genau, wo er sitzen muss.

Ist ja immerhin sein alter Platz.

Natürlich ist nicht alles so wie vor über einem Jahr, als er zum letzten Mal als Spieler hier war. Die Bilder, die Beschriftungen haben sich geändert. Genau genommen ist das nicht mehr sein Platz.

Aber irgendwie wird er das immer sein. So wie der Platz neben ihm immer Kess gehören wird.

Matthias lehnt sich gegen seinen Freund, der legt sofort seinen Arm um ihn. "Na? Zu viel versprochen?"

Er könnte so viel sagen, so viel fragen. Könnte über die alten Zeiten sinnieren, könnte über Erinnerungen sprechen, die an diesem Ort hängen. Könnte Kess fragen, wie zur Hölle er an den Schlüssel gekommen ist, wen er dafür bestechen musste. Könnte nachfragen, was Kess damit bezwecken will.

Doch er tut es nicht.

Dieser Ort gibt ihm immer noch ein ganz besonderes Gefühl - ihm und Kess. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, eine Erinnerung an etwas, das ihr Leben so sehr geprägt hat - eine Erinnerung an einen Weg, den sie gemeinsam gegangen sind.

Matthias schließt die Augen.

Es ist gut, wieder hier zu sein.


End file.
